


Razorblade

by IAmHoussem17



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blades, Car Accidents, Denial, Family, Family Angst, Family Feels, Family Loss, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Razors, Screenplay/Script Format, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Talking To Dead People, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: She should be asleep. Not standing in the bathroom.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Razorblade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Now, I'm kinda excited about this one because.... It's my first time writing a script! And this one's for a play. I randomly got the idea sometime ago so I was like, let's do this.  
> I hope you enjoy it, constructive criticism is always welcome as I'm learning something new.

**CHARACTERS:**

ANNA: Teenage girl. A troubled only child.

JONATHAN: Anna's father. Encouraging and persuasive.

**SETTING:**

Medium sized house, in the tiny bathroom at around 2:00 am. There's a mirror above the sink.

(ANNA stands in the bathroom, facing the mirror above the sink. She's looking down at an object she's holding, a razorblade).

ANNA: You remind me too much of him.

(She sighs and keeps looking at it solemnly for a few more minutes).

(JONATHAN enters from the left, arms folded and a smile plastered on his face).

JONATHAN: (gleefully) I'm back.

(ANNA freezes, then gives out a dry, humorless laugh. Her back still turned).

ANNA: (somber) I wish that was true.

(JONATHAN looks puzzled, and does a double take in disbelief).

JONATHAN: (opening his arms for a hug) Oh come on, come here and give your dad a welcoming hug.

(ANNA stays still. She put the razor back on the sink).

ANNA: (mumbling to herself) You're not real.

JONATHAN: (bothered) What?

ANNA: (a little louder) You're not real.

(JONATHAN's arms flop down against his body in frustration).

JONATHAN: So you're not gonna even look at me while we're talking?

(Beat).

ANNA: (blunt) No.

(JONATHAN nods a bit, he puts his hands in his pocket).

JONATHAN: Why?

ANNA: (answering immediately) I already told you.

(JONATHAN takes one step forward, ANNA doesn't flinch).

JONATHAN: You're scared then.

ANNA: (disbelieving) Wait what? No, I'm not afraid of anything.

JONATHAN: (challenging) Then face me.

(ANNA doesn't do it. She starts playing with her fingers out of nervousness)

ANNA: (feigning confidence) I don't waste my time with fantasies.

(Silence befall the two).

JONATHAN: You're scared.

ANNA: (calming down) What would I be scared of?

(Beat).

JONATHAN: Of me.

ANNA: (getting nervous again) What are you talking about?

(JONATHAN takes another step towards her, while ANNA's fingers start moving more frantically).

JONATHAN: Yes, what you said is the truth. I'm gone, I'm not real. But you can't face that tragic truth.

(ANNA's breath gets more audible and panicky. She shakes her head rapidly).

ANNA: (in denial) You don't...you don't know that.

JONATHAN: Not only can you not face me, but you were thinking about that.

ANNA: What? What is that? How do you know wha- (she gets cut off).

JONATHAN: (with utmost certainty) I'm a part of your subconscious. I know your thoughts. That razor, it reminds you of me, and it makes you think about bringing the blade...too close for comfort, so to say.

(ANNA starts visibly sobbing).

ANNA: (shaking) Stop.

JONATHAN: It's around 2 am, you know. Does that remind you of anything?

ANNA: Just stop.

JONATHAN: One of those days that passed us, around this time, I encountered that car.

ANNA: (louder) Stop!

JONATHAN: And let out my last breaths on the road.

(Uncomfortable silence occurs).

(ANNA hesitates, but finally she does turn around. She's fighting back the tears).

ANNA: I just miss you.

JONATHAN: I know.

ANNA: I wish you weren't there at that time.

JONATHAN: I know.

ANNA: I wish you were still here.

(ANNA looks down in sorrow).

JONATHAN: You have to be strong. Remember you're not the only one who went through this loss.

(That makes ANNA look up. She remembers her mother JASMINE, who's still sleeping in the other room).

ANNA: Right.

JONATHAN: You know that your mom is fragile, she could barely stand at that funeral. But you Anna, you can be strong, you can help her through it. Think of it like this, if you were to do what you thought, she's gonna have to bear the loss of the two she loves the most on this Earth, all alone. She wouldn't last.

(ANNA looks up a bit, fidgeting with her shirt).

JONATHAN: You have each other, and you can get through anything together. She loves you, and so do I.

(He walks up to her and stops when he's face to face with ANNA).

(ANNA looks at him, a small smile and the first one in a while, formed on her face).

ANNA: I love you both too.

(She voluntarily gives her father a tight hug, which he happily reciprocates)

JONATHAN: (also smiling) That's my girl. Make me proud.

(He breaks off the hug, and ruffles her hair a bit. JONATHAN then walks off to the right, disappearing).

(ANNA tries to catch a glimpse of him, but he's already gone. She turns back to the sink and sees the razorblade again. With a determined look, she stares at her reflection in the mirror).

ANNA: You have my word, father.

(ANNA exits from the left with steady, confident steps. End play).

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. It might seem short but bear with me, I wrote this on a phone.  
> Anyways, as I said, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> See ya.


End file.
